Unnumbered Future Selves
by EvermoreElements
Summary: When Five tried to get them back in the past, they didn't age backwards, they didn't know what to expect but now the Umbrella Academy are getting a blast in their past.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ I Do Not Own The Umbrella Academy

**Unnumbered Future Selves**

(The Umbrella Academy Fanfiction)

With a grunt and a flash of blue, the siblings landed roughly in the courtyard of the Umbrella Academy. Vanya rolled out her larger brothers arms while Five fell backwards, completely out of it.

Klaus blinked a few times, still exhausted from using a lot of power to summon Ben to save their asses. Luther looked down at himself from where he landed, Vanya lying haphazardly across his legs.

"We're still adults" he said, shocked.

Klaus shook his head, and looked down at himself. He frowned at his clothes, and his bowling shoes then looked up at Ben, who was still an adult. And still very much dead. The ghost only shrugged.

Diego finally seemed to have gained control his stomach and wasn't going to expel them over the green grass anytime soon since he sat up and looked around.

"Looks like the past, this place isn't much of shithole" he commented, standing up - slowly. Klaus nodded. He turned to look at Allison, who was staring at shock behind Klaus.

"Klaus, you should probably turn around" said Ben, also staring at shock.

Klaus turned.

"Pogo!" he cheered, it honestly could've been worse.

Pogo stared at them all, and he recognised the five of them at once, Five was hidden behind Diego.

"You lot better come in" he sighed. Luther and Allison got Vanya back into Luther's arms while Diego turned and picked up Five.

"Five" Pogo gasped and nearly ran to the boy. He ran a hand over his head tenderly and looked up at Diego.

"It's a long story" he sighed. Pogo nodded, and lead them through the house without running into anyone until he had them all sitting in his small bedroom.

"I'll have to alert your father about this but I'll try to leave it until the family meeting tomorrow. You lot can sleep in here" he said.

"Find out when we are?" asked Ben. Klaus nodded.

"Pogo, are there any markers for us to know where we are? I don't really remember dates as such" said Klaus.

"It's been two years since Number Five disappeared and six months since Ben died" Pogo told them as he left. Luther and Diego carefully placed their siblings on the bed and sat down on the floor. Ben looked down on the two of them.

"They look so innocent" he said. Klaus couldn't even bring himself nod, his exhaustion starting to catch up to him. Allison glanced up to see Klaus' eyes go into the back of his head as he started to fall. She was able to grab him and lower him carefully to the floor. Luther rubbed a large hand over his eye.

"Yeah, we all better get some sleep. We will be meeting the younger versions of ourselves tomorrow after all" said Luther. He glanced around and saw that Allison was starting to drift off while Diego was sleeping against his shoulder.

Luther was fast to follow them.

...

Pogo knocked on Mr Hargreeves door.

"Enter" he called and Pogo walked in. Reginald looked up from his notepad.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The children are here" he said. Reginald snorted.

"Of course, the five of them are in history lessons" he said. Pogo shook his head.

"No, the adult versions of the children are here. Asleep, I'm assuming from how exhausted they all looked, is my room as we speak" said Pogo. Reginald slowly put down his pen.

"Show me" he said.

He followed his assistant all the way do the bottom floor and sure enough, six of his seven children were all sleeping in the same room. He looked at the unaged number Five.

He turned to Pogo speechless.

He could not see Ben glaring at him from he was standing watch over his siblings.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ I Do Not Own The Umbrella Academy

**Unnumbered Future Selves**

(The Umbrella Academy Fanfiction)

Grace Hargreeves was humming under her breath while she prepared the breakfast for the children she loved with all her robotic heart. There was a throat clear behind her, and she turned with a smile on her face.

"Hello sir" she greeted the children's father as he approached her.

"There is something I need to talk to you about. After the children have had their breakfast, come into my office. Make sure none of them follow you" he ordered her. Grace took in the information, stored it in her inner calendar, between dusting the house and helping Allison was some homework.

"Yes sir" she said and Reginald left, to return to his room to await the signal for breakfast.

Both were unaware that there was a ghostly presence watching them. Younger Ben frowned and disappeared.

* * *

After breakfast, One went back to his room to finish a model plane, two went to the training room to throw some knives, three went back to her room to do some homework before mom would come and help her, Four went to go sit outside in the sun and six followed his parents to Reginald's office. One of the pros to haunting his sibling.

Sure, Ben knew that he would get weaker the further away from Klaus he would get but through some experimentation on both brother's parts they discovered that as long as Klaus stayed on the property, Ben has free range around the house.

Which includes spying on their father.

The young ghost watched as his father looked up and down the corridor seven times before he closed the door and locked it twice. Grace was sitting on a chair across from his desk but Ben watched shocked as his father sat on the chair next to her instead of his seat.

He took her hands, and she smiled at him.

"What I'm about to tell you may either delight you or scare you. This is actually one of the moments I wished I hadn't given you emotions. But you had to love the children" he started muttering.

"I understand. I will do my best to not show emotion until you have finished" promised Grace. Ben watched. He didn't know Grace was programmed with emotions. All for them.

Did their father actually care about them?

"Your children's future selves are here in the past. Their currently sleeping in Pogo's room" said Reginald. He kept talking but Ben couldn't listen.

The future versions of his siblings. His brothers and sisters had a future?

He missed a lot of what his father was saying but he tried to tune in when Grace gasped and a hand went to her mouth.

Whether it was in delight or shock, Ben couldn't tell.

"May I see them?" she asked.

"Not yet. As I said, they are still asleep. But you can prepared a dinner for everyone if you wish. Once Pogo tells me that their awake, then I will alert the children" said Reginald.

"Yes" said Grace, standing and wiping down her skirt, "that is probably best."

Ben frowned. Why not tell them right now? It didn't make sense. Ben wasn't sure if he could tell Klaus or if it was best to leave it till they all found out.

...

Number One frowned. His father was acting weird. All the children had noticed that he was watching them all throughout breakfast. He seemed to almost be comparing them to something else.

He looked out his bedroom window to see Klaus talking to the thin air again. Or a ghost - although Luther could never be sure if Klaus was lying or being truthful.

...

Luther was the first one to wake up. Pogo was sitting at the small desk - probably told to keep an eye on them.

"Good Morning, Mr Luther" he said and he handed Luther an energy bar.

Luther unwrapped it and asked: "any of the others woke up yet?"

Pogo shook his head.

"Not yet, although Mr Klaus seemed to be muttering an hour ago and Allison shifted a few minutes. I'll say she'll be the next one to wake up."

Luther nodded and slowly shifted so that Diego was no longer lying on him. Diego shifted a little and got more comfortable on the floor. Luther turned and looked around at the bed. Vanya seemed to have moved from her original position and was cuddling into Five - who hadn't move at all.

The large man got up from the floor and approached Five.

"He's fine, sir. Just exhausted. I'm sure he'll wake up before dinner tonight" said Pogo.

"Dinner?" asked Luther.

"Yes. Your father has instructed Grace to prepared a dinner for the lot of us after the children get told about you" said Pogo. Luther nodded and sat back down on the floor to wait for his siblings to wake up.

... Out in the courtyard, Klaus nearly crapped himself.

"You really need to give a guy some warning" he yelled at his dead brother, who sat down beside him.

"Why, it's not like I can wear a cat bell" he said, "anyway, I was just listening in on one of Dad's conversations. What do you think of time travel?"

"Wait, wait" said Klaus, "what do you mean you listened in on one of Dad's conversations. And Ben, what's with the random question?"

"Just answer my question" said Ben, "or I won't tell you what Dad said."

"Fine, I don't know. I mean, meeting my future self would be weird. I mean, future Luther would be terrifying."

"Well, according to Dad. Your future selves, as well as Allisons, Diegos, Vanya and Luther are here" said Ben.

Klaus stared at Ben, shocked and open mouthed. Before laughing. In stress.

"Dad's actually going to see how much of a disappointment we'll become. Brilliant" he said before standing up, and going back into the house to see if he could get some chocolate off mom.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ I Do Not Own The Umbrella Academy

**Unnumbered Future Selves**

(The Umbrella Academy Fanfiction)

Down in Pogo's room, everyone had woken up but Vanya and Five. The rest of the adults were talking around the bed when Vanya started to wake up, although it was clear that she didn't want to.

Allison, who was still unable to talk, looked toward her sister as she woke up. Vanya looked at her, and gave her a weary smile - remembering the look of her sister's face when she watched Vanya perform. Then Vanya looked at Diego and Klaus, she avoided looking at Luther then she saw Five still lying down next to her.

"Five" said Vanya, getting worried. The boy still looked a bit pale but he seemed to be breathing calmly and merely looked like he was asleep.

"Hello Miss Vanya" Pogo said, walking into the room with six glasses of water. He passed them around, and placed Five's glass onto the table. Vanya couldn't help but think that Five would've preferred a cup of coffee. Vanya, remembering what she did to Pogo, avoiding looking at him in shame. She just remembered being so angry .

"Your father would prefer that you all go upstairs once you've finished your water" he said, "Five can stay here until he wakes up. Your father is not expecting him to wake up anytime soon."

The adults finished their water and slowly made their way upstairs. Diego smiled upon seeing Grace, who was standing in the living area waiting for them.

"Look at how you've all grown. I'm so proud of you" she said, slowly fixing their clothes. She patted Luther's giant coat, pulled at Diego's armour like clothes and fixed his knife holsters, looked at Allison's bandaging (it was so good it seemed like her future self was the one to do it), patted Klaus's head and smiled at Vanya, who looked like she was about to fall asleep. She couldn't see Ben, but she knew he was around somewhere, and the robot was aware that Five was still asleep.

Their father came around the corner and nodded at them. They just stared at him as he raised a whistle and blew on it - calling their younger selves down for a meeting.

Number one looked up from he was reading a book on his bed. He frowned at the noise of the whistle and stood up, quickly glancing at the clock on his bed. It was too early for lunch and father had told them that training had been cancelled for the day. Still, like the loyal son he is, number one made his way downstairs.

Number two glanced at his dart board that his brothers had made him and then made his way downstairs. Father did changed his mind often about training.

Number three looked up from a magazine, and carefully placed it on her bed and left her room, carefully closing her door so none of siblings would go in.

Number four and Ben looked at each other on Klaus' bed.

"Seems that we are about to meet our future selves" said Number four as he stood up. Ben appeared beside him and the two of them heading to meet their future.

Number seven packed away her violin and placed it under her bed before going downstairs to see if her father needed her for this.

The children stood in shock, staring at their adult versions who were staring at them wearingly.

Number One stared at Luther. He seemed much bigger that what he thought he would become, no matter how strong he is.

Number Two stared at Diego. He liked what he saw.

Number Three rubbed her throat, eyeing the bandage on Allison's throat. Did that mean she couldn't talk?

Number Four looked his older self, boy did he looked like a healthyish man. Klaus stared at himself, he was starting to look a little like crap.

There were two spaces, which the children had found themselves unconsciously leaving for number five and six. This left number Seven on her own. However, Vanya was standing right next to Klaus so number Seven found herself slowly standing to move closer to her siblings so that she can look at her elder self.

She found that her older self seemed more confident yet still shy. Standing proud in her white suit yet her hair still covering her face - hiding her eyes from the children and their father.

Mr Hargreeves walked down the corridor his two sets of children made while Pogo and Grace stood at the stairs.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked his younger children, "they are your future selves. Speak!"

"I can't talk?" whispered Three, still rubbing her throat. Allison shook her head.

"Yes, that is to become a problem" said Reginald. Allison lowered her head in shame.

"Hey, hang on" shouted Klaus.

"Yes, now I know that is number Four, no mistake there" sighed Reginald, having hoped that Number Four would've matured and stopped talking back but, as the father stared at his older son in his tattered clothes he knew that the children would turn out to be a complete and utter failure.

The world will end after all.

He continued to walked up and down the future Umbrella Academy (and number Seven) and he found himself disappointed.

"Where is Number Five?" he asked the group. They glared at him while the children gasped, thinking their father had gone mad.

"Yeah" said a male voice, and everyone turned to find themselves being surronded by around twenty men in high combat uniform, holding guns aimed toward the groups, the leader obviously having been the one who talked, "was wondering that myself."

The children, although confused beyond compare, ready themselves for a fight while Number Seven ran into the arms of Grace - who was designed to protect her when invaders came into the house.

"Stop" said Reginald, and the children relaxed into their soldier positions, "this is a issue for the future." He glared at his older children, who were all glaring at the men - knowing that they were here for an exhausted five.

They readied themselves into battle positions just as a butter knife appeared in the unprotected forehead of the leader - aimed true and perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Umbrella Academy.

**Unnumbered Future Selves**

(The Umbrella Academy Fanfiction)

Everyone seemed to be freeze as they turned to see Number Two with his hand still raised, having thrown the knife. He refused to look in his father's direction.

"T-t-that's mean that they become our problem" said Number Two, already reaching for another knife. Diego smirked and grabbed his own knives. Luther turned to Grace, "Can you go get Five, make sure he's okay." Grace looked at Reginald, who nodded. "And go get the two minibuses ready. I give you permission to leave the house. None of us can stay here until we get this sorted."

Meanwhile, the children all nodded to one another and number four and seven ducked while the children and their future counterparts started to fight. Reginald, Pogo and Vanya joined them.

"What is that idiot doing?" asked Reginald, watching as Klaus grabbed a gun and quickly joined them. He proceeded to shoot, aim true, into the knees of the men. Number Four stared at his future self in shock.

"Klaus" called Younger Ben, and Number Four turned to see a random ghost grabbing his dead brother and pulling him into the battlefield.

"Hey" Number Four called but was held by back Number Seven. Klaus looked over at him.

"It's okay, Mini Me" he said, "fun fact. If a ghost is close to the people who can see it, it can also grow up at the same time. Did you know that? Doubt it, cos I sure didn't."

Number Four eye's widened as he stared at the older ghost, who was clearly Ben from the future.

"So wait, Ben came back with you?" Number Four asked shocked, ignoring the looks he got from his father, Pogo and sister. The older Vanya was watching, discreetly gesturing but Number Four didn't see what she was actually doing beyond that.

Number Seven froze. Did he just see Ben? She looked at her brother, who was staring at his future self in shock. Klaus winked, "you might want to look out there, buttercup." The children, and their guardians - who were all frowning, looked out but only Number Four could see the two Bens standing in the middle of the fight. The older Ben was quickly explaining something to the younger Ben, Number Six, who looked fearful, then shocked, then impressed, then confused and, with a look at the two Number Fours, determined.

He nodded once.

"Duck!" Klaus screamed as his hands went blue. The adults pulled the children down when the two Bens appeared in his blue ghostly glory.

And he released the Horror.

Reginald stared in mouth open shock. Since when could Number Four actually be able conjure the spirits to their realm?

When the last man was dead, the horror's returned to the homes while, still corporeal, the two Ben's look in the direction of the group. The younger one had a mildly sick look on his face while the older one had a big smile on his face with a thumbs up. Both groups looks at the older Ben in shock. And the younger group stared in shock at the younger Ben.

Both forms gave off a wispy blue.

"Sorry guys and gals" said Klaus as he went white and the light vanished, "still fairly new at this." Everyone looked from Klaus to where their dead brothers had stood. Now there was an empty spot to then.

Number Four ran to the younger Ben.

"You okay?" he asked. Younger Ben nodded, and then look to his future.

"Seems like I get a personality change after I die. I'm still not used to this" said Number Six.

The older Ben had walked over to his siblings, who were all looking over Klaus.

"Watch out" he called eventhough they couldn't hear him, "dead guy walking through you."

"Yeah, you seem happier" said Number Four. Number Six went pale as a hand grab Number Four's shoulder.

"Seem's you've been keeping secrets" his father said to him.

Number Four looked up at him, a little scared.

"Dad, can you do that later?" Luther asked, noticing what his father was doing, "we don't know if they'll come back with more but Mom has the minibuses ready to go."

Reginald nodded. He released Number Four and clapped his hands.

"Go to the minibuses, we'll be going to stay elsewhere for a while" he ordered. The children all nodded, grabbed their coats and left.

"Boy are they going to get a fright" laughed Klaus as he hung of off Diego's shoulder's.

Diego chuckled as they too left to grab the second minibus. Seeing that Grace had lay Five down at the back of their bus while she was sitting in the second one, the children hadn't noticed him. Diego climbed into the driver's seat after laying Klaus down on two seats. Allison walked up to Five and lay her coat over him She felt his temperature, and saw that he was getting warmer. HE should be waking up soon then.

Pogo climbed into the driver's eat of seat of the first bus. He looked back at Reginald, who nodded, and he drove away, Diego followed behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Umbrella Academy.

**Unnumbered Future Selves**

After an hour of driving, the two minibuses pulled up to a slightly smaller house and Pogo cut the engine while Diego pulled up behind and also cut the engine.

Diego turned to look behind him and saw Vanya and Luther were talking. It looked as though Luther was attempting to apologize and Vanya looked tempted to punch him, Klaus was talking to seat next to him, which Diego knew had to be Ben and Allison was stroking the practically comatoses' Five's hair as he slept with his head on her knee.

"Think we're here" said Diego as he removed the key from the ignition and properly turned in his seat. Allison looked up from Five and looked around, a confused frown on her face.

Luther was watching as Reginald lead their younger selves into the smaller mansion with Pogo behind them, and Grace was heading toward their bus and smiled when Diego let her on with no problem.

"Your father said we will be safe here" she said as she stroked Allison's face, her face dropping a little at the bloody bandages, "we'll also get your bandages changed." Grace proceeded to carefully pick up Five, ensuring his head lay comfortably in her shoulder, and lead the older group into the smaller mansion.

Reginald was already sitting at a desk writing away while the children were sitting on the couches in silence. Klaus groaned at the silence with caused all the teenagers to look at them. Klaus merely waved at them, with only his younger self and his dead brother to wave back at him. Diego sat down at the nearby table with Luther, Allison, Vanya and Klaus quickly joined them.

Number Seven looked at the door and saw Grace walk into the room, carrying ...

"Five" she said, shocked. She quickly stood up as did Three as Grace approached them and slowly lay the still sleeping Five down. The sisters stared in shock as Grace lay a blanket over Five, brushed some hair from his face and back up to stand behind Reginald. Three and Seven quickly joined their brothers on the other couch, who were also staring in shock as Five rolled a little bit.

"How?" One asked, he turned to look back at their future, who were all whispering together. Two blinked and looked at Grace, who merely smiled at him. Three looked from her future self to Five over and over again while Four was listening to his number Six talking about how happy he was to know that Five was alive while Seven sat still, staring in shock. She nearly jumped when a hand grabbed her shoulder and she looked to see her future self looking at her in understanding.

"Yeah" Vanya smiled, "we were all in shock when he came back, looking as young as ever."

"Really?" Seven asked, Vanya smiled in return.

"Yeah, especially since he's such an old man" Vanya said. Seven looked confused but it seemed the younger Umbrella Academy were feeling a bit better. They knew that their brother was alive, just missing in time like the father had said when he told them that Five would probably never come back.

Reginald looked over at Grace: "Go and prepare dinner for us all." Grace nodded, and went through a nearby door - already having downloaded the blue prints of the house onto her data base. Reginald then looked out over his children, both present and future.

"What was your plan exactly in coming to the past?" he questioned. By his side, Pogo shuffled his feet. He, too, was curious, but he was also aware that the adults won't talk to their father.

"We can't tell you" said Luther, shocked his past self - who would never think of answering his father in this way.

"Why not?"

"Five wouldn't want us to talk without his input" said Diego, "you know, what with him being the one to bring us here n' all." Reginald nodded - that did make sense.

Seven slowly raised her hand, Reginald looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I was wondering, if Five has gone insane. You did tell him that he wasn't ready for it, and that it could have ill affects on his mind" said Seven. Reginald nodded, having remembering giving Five that speech many times while his child had demanded to learn to time travel.

"Not really" said Vanya, "I mean, he did go through a lot, and he did get stuck but he's not insane. At least, no more than the rest of us."

"Not that that's saying much" laughed Klaus. Everyone looked at Klaus in shock, suddenly remembering Ben.

"Number Four, stand up!" Reginald barked and the teenager stood quickly before his father. The man looked over his monocle in speculation.

"And why," he spoke calmly, "did you not inform me of Number Six's presence?"


End file.
